<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulling Purple (Leon x Reader(F)) by Rosa950</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829348">Pulling Purple (Leon x Reader(F))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950'>Rosa950</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, F/M, God I had a lot of fun with this one, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Smut, Swearing, This probably did more to confirm my demisexuality than anything else tbh, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, I did not think of a title when writing this, as you can probably tell. What starts as a soft and romantic make-out session quickly takes a turn when you try a little something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pulling Purple (Leon x Reader(F))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I know I was gone for a bit there (my life got low-key insane), but I'm back! I thought my Leon/Reader smut stories from a few months ago were just a stint, but... inspiration struck me during a conversation with a friend, and here we are. This is probably the most fun I've had writing smut, too, so I hope you enjoy! </p><p>Also, this is in 1st person because switching over to 2nd person takes some time and effort, and with the semester in full swing, I have neither :P Plus, I'm just always afraid of leaving a wrong pronoun in there... I know, I know, I need to pick one and be consistent. Maybe one day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hypnotic at this point. Me, with my eyes closed, kissing Leon's face again and again, taking my sweet time. Leon, shifting slightly under me, one hand intertwined with mine while the other runs up and down my side, his palm drifting over the skin. Our soft sighs as we nuzzle against each other, our hearts beating strongly with warmth and placid excitement. Time has no meaning for us as we breathe each other in, perfectly content to stay where we are. We just want to be close.</p><p>My lips are languid and slow, traveling wherever they pleased. Yet I gave particular attention to his facial shadow, peppering it softly. I know how much he likes that. Sure enough, his sighs transform into gentle moans, squeezing my hand as the other slides under my shirt and towards the small of my back.</p><p>"Mmmmm, (Y/N)..." he whispers in a hush, lifting his head back slightly under my continued onslaught. "You've always been affectionate, but you're being particularly good to me tonight..."</p><p>"I've missed you," I whisper back plaintively. Still, I don't stop, enjoying the sensation of his little hairs brushing against my lips. "It's been a long week, Lee... I'm tired, I'm lonely... I just want to forget it all."</p><p>"I know it's been a long week, sweetheart." Leon gives a small smile when I meet his eyes. "But you handled it so well. I'm so proud of you." I blush and close my eyes briefly.</p><p>"Thank you..." I feel my breath catch as he trails wet kisses over my neck, both arms now wrapped around me. "Ahhhh, Leon..."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, babe." While smooth, his voice still holds an undertone of anticipation. "You deserve something nice after working so hard. Let me take care of you..." Normally I wouldn't object, especially given how utterly romantic he sounds right now. Nevertheless, a hesitant sound escapes me.</p><p>"Lee, hold on..." He pauses curiously, tilting his head slightly as he searches for any signs of trouble.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"N-nothing... I just..." Suddenly, I feel sheepish, but I need to get this out. "You're always so giving to me, especially when we get intimate... and don't get me wrong, I love that. But I don't think I've given enough in return... Maybe I should be the one doing that this time."</p><p>"Oh! Well, whatever you want, sweetheart." An awkward smile crosses his face. "Gotta admit, you scared me for a sec."</p><p>"Oops. Sorry."</p><p>"No need to be sorry at all." His gaze is thoughtful, taking in every aspect of my face. "But for what it's worth, I simply adore ravishing you with kisses, love. Every time—" his tongue dips slightly into my mouth, and we both moan as I gently wrap my lips around it and suck on it, "—<em>God</em>, (Y/N). Every time, it feels like new." Leon is so absorbed in my features, I don't think he notices my fingers trailing up under his gorgeous purple hair and up to the base of his neck. "Just the ways that you touch me, the adorable sounds you make... Knowing that I'm pleasing you like that is more than enough."</p><p>I stick my bottom lip out slightly in a fake pout. "So, I shouldn't kiss your beard anymore?" As subtly as I can manage, I slowly twirl my fingers within his hair. I had a hunch, and I prayed that he would like it.</p><p>"Oh, no... Princess, love me however you please. I just—" His voice cracks and nearly shatters when, after having spun a firm grip, I gently tug on his hair.</p><p>"How's that?" I murmur somewhat mischievously, repeating the motion as I see the fire flare within Leon's eyes. Before I can register what's happening, I'm flipped over, the lust permeating his expression as he swoops down and thrusts his hard-on against my inner thigh.</p><p><em>"Fuck, </em>how did you know?!" he nearly hisses against my neck. "How did you know that really turns me on, sweetheart?" The more he presses, the more I find my hips rolling up against his, whimpering softly at his sudden intensity. I'm not sure how to answer him, particularly once he starts nipping lovebites along my neck and sucking tenderly at the blossoming red. "Such a clever girl you are! <em>P</em><em>lease </em>do that again!" I'd be smiling wickedly if I wasn't struggling to breathe through my moans.</p><p>"Mmmmmm, y-yes, babe," I stutter, heat flaring within my chest. My fingers find their way back, and I gently pull outwards and in, outwards and in. His groans escalate in volume with each tug, and Leon soon mindlessly humps me into the mattress, his face pressed into my chest and his mouth slightly open. Even though we're both fully clothed still, I feel incredibly erotic, and the pleasure tightens as he leans down and roughly suckles my hardened tit through the fabric. A chorus of <em>"fuck!" </em>and "<em>yes!" </em>and <em>"Oh, (Y/N)!" </em>is groaned into me as I try to keep up the pace. I unconsciously buck up to meet his hard rod, moaning as I imagined his large cock filling me to my core and railing me senseless. I arch slightly when he switches attention to my other aching nipple.</p><p><em>"Fuck, </em>Leon!" I gasped in a strained delight, nearly losing it when his gaze snaps up to mine. At this point, my fingers are merely hooked into his hair, holding on for dear life. "<em>Ohhhh, yesyesyes.... I-I love you so f-fucking much! </em><b><em>God, </em></b><em>s-soooo good— ahhh!"</em></p><p>"<em>That's</em> my slutty sweetheart!" Leon crows in a pleasured haze at my babbled praise. After a few more hearty thrusts, his hands fumble with his waistband before ripping off his pants, his jersey following soon after. I'm too mesmerized by how his package bulges against his boxers before I realize he's trying to strip me, too. I laugh and offer my assistance: soon only my underwear remains and he's completely naked. Once again, I'm awestruck by the shape of his muscles, by the way his hands massage me to his will, and by the way his cockhead drips with precum.</p><p>"If you haven't guessed by now," he murmured fiercely, amber irises glinting as he eyes my breasts hungrily, "Hair tugging is one of my <em>biggest</em> kinks. Congratulations on figuring that out."</p><p>"Oh? What did I win?" I squeak as he moves my wrists above my head and squeezes them down in place firmly. I'm shaking in excitement at this point— rarely do I see this sort of unbridled intensity from him.</p><p>"Nothing less than a champion time, my dear." Leon swoops back down and kisses me fervently, his tongue probing deep into my mouth and swirling around. Leon grinds his stiff member against the fabric covering my puffy and swollen lips. He is relentless, throwing his head into my shoulder as we both moan and cry each other's names. I want to rub at my burning pussy so bad, but his grip remains firm and his hips do all the work.</p><p>"<em>Oh, Champion! My strong, handsome Champion...!"</em></p><p>"Mmmmm, ahhhh, my good little slut...! T-thought you could get away with that, huh? What a naughty girl!"</p><p>"<em>L-Leoooon! Godddd, please, </em><b><em>yes—</em></b><em>"</em></p><p>"Nnnngh, you're so fucking beautiful, you know that? Haaah, e-especially when you beg..."</p><p>"<em>Take me, take me, pleaseeee!"</em></p><p>"Mmmmm yeah, you <em>love</em> getting rutted by your champion, don't you? You want this <em>so </em>bad, princess." His tongue wraps around mine as he blindly pulls my panties down. Leon leans back only long enough to finish the job, grunting as one hand jerks his trembling cockhead. He whistles at how swollen and glistening my pussy is, groaning in obvious satisfaction.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>, what a beautiful pussy! All wet and waiting for me... My girl has the <em>best</em> pussy." Licking his lips, my wrists are set free as his thumbs and fingers press firmly into my side. I throw my arms around him as he kisses me deeply, throwing my head back with a shudder as his cock rubs teasingly against my entrance. I could feel my vagina flutter desperately around him, trying to suck him in.</p><p>"L-Leon! Come <em>on</em>, already!!" I whimper loudly, grinding up against him. "I'll do anything, <em>anything—!" </em>I cut myself off as I lick along his jawline like a kitten, trying to appease him. He suddenly slows, his eyes drinking in mine as he brushes some loose hair behind my ear and smiles warmly. For just a moment, the intensity is muted by a soft adoration.</p><p>"...You're so good to me, (Y/N), you know that? God, I love you <em>so</em> much." With that, the passion suddenly roars back. Leon wastes no time hooking his arms around me, lining himself up, and pushing into my damp cavern. We both gasp as my pussy envelops him wholly, completely, our genitals throbbing against each other. My arms tighten around his neck and I nearly tremble in anticipation. Leon grants me one final sultry kiss along my face before he begins pumping eagerly. Each thrust spikes the pleasure within, rendering me wordless. He pants above me, smirking as his hips crash into mine. Loud and wet slapping sounds accompany my cries and his repeated utterances of my name. My head rolls back as he buries his face against my neck and keeps up the pace. All I can do is whimper his name in-between my lewd moans; and in-between his I hear "<em>ooooo" </em> and "<em>yeahhhh, fuck, baby!" </em>I try to keep my eyes focused on his beautiful form, but at some point the pleasure overwhelms my senses and makes me blind. Leon won't stop cooing about how wonderful I feel, about how often he wants to do this to me, about how no one else could <em>ever</em> love me the way he does. In that moment of eternal, pulsing ecstasy, I swear I felt his spirit touch mine. And the pressure builds.</p><p>"Ohhhh, sweetheart... I'm gonna,<em> haaah</em>, I'm gonna cum inside you real soon.... Can you cum for me, too? How can I make you cum for me, baby?" I want to say he's doing a pretty good job of making that happen, but my thoughts are barely coherent right now. Eventually, some broken form of "clit" comes out, and I practically snatch his hand down and guide it to the appropriate place.</p><p>"<em>P-p-please,</em>" I whimpered, tears gathering in my eyes as Leon continues to fuck me. I had been a good girl and tugged on his hair and made him crazy. Would he do this for me? Deep down, I knew the answer, but I was still relieved— and greatly excited— when he rubs his finger rapidly against my sweet pearl. The rapid-fire bursts of pleasure make me moan loudly and continuously, and I feel the dam about to break. My ankles snap around his legs, and I latch onto his shoulder to muffle my screams.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"LEON! Ohhhhh, I-I'm gonna—"</em> </b>
</p><p>His shout of "<em>Yes!!" </em>rings out exactly as everything snaps, my body shuddering with the sheer flood of thrill. Still, he never relents, thrusting as far and fast as he can even as my cum coats him and my pussy squeezes him tight. Even as I lose my sense of self to the blinding euphoria, I still register one more hearty groan from him before his member ripples and I feel his stream of seed burst inside me. It fills me with a warm glow, and he gasps in ecstasy, finally collapsing as he grips onto me firmly. Slowly, our jerking subsides, gradually bringing me back down to earth. His moans are soft and quiet now, and after pulling out, he contents himself with butterfly kisses and gentle touches until I feel steady again.</p><p>"That was so fucking amazing, love," Leon sighed. "I'm sorry if I was too rough... You really got me going there."</p><p>"Are you kidding? I loved it." I weakly lift a hand to his face and kiss him softly, our legs tangling together. "I was <em>definitely</em> not properly prepared for that 180, though." He chuckled warmly, once again murmuring his apologies as I burrow myself against him with a hum of contentment. "Don't worry, I'll still be keeping you around~"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>